1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information notification apparatus, an information notification method, a computer-readable program and a storage medium.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, there have been printing systems in which an information processor such as a computer and a plurality of printers (devices) are connected in a communicatable manner, the information processor receives a print end notification from any of printers that can perform a print check, i.e. a function to check the print status, and the information processor displays the print end notification on its display section. In such a print system, devices of models that can perform print check and devices of models that cannot perform print check can both be registered.
In the conventional print systems described above, for example, it may be desirous if a print end notification be displayed at the time when data I transmission from an information processing apparatus to a device (i.e., a print device) ends, i.e., at the time of “completion of data transmission”, when the device does not have the function to perform print check. Also, it may be desirous if a print end notification be displayed at the time when a device (i.e., a print device) confirms end of printing, i.e., at the time of “print confirmation”, when the device has the function to perform print check.
However, such conventional examples entail the following problems: In a print system in which both devices of models that can perform print check and devices of models that cannot perform print check are registered, a setting for displaying a print end notification cannot be appropriately chosen among the cases upon completion of data transmission from an information processor to a device and upon completion of printing by the device. In addition, a default setting, which is automatically set when a user does not designate any setting, cannot be set in advance from a range of display settings for print end notification, which are relevant to capabilities of each device, and can be used for each device. Furthermore, if the print end notification setting is automatically changed due to impact from other settings, there was no way for the user to be informed that the print end notification setting had been changed.